


Stranger Than Fiction

by thelme



Category: Naruto
Genre: College AU, F/M, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelme/pseuds/thelme
Summary: SasuHina College AU: Hinata's paired with a less than pleased Sasuke for a writing assignment about sensuality and get very into it (one-shot)





	Stranger Than Fiction

_God, I shouldn't have taken that nap!_ Hinata thought as she quickly wove through a crowd of coming people. _I fucking hate college._

"We all do, man," someone shouted at her, agreeing.

 _I definitely thought I had said that in my head._ But she didn't have time to care too much, she was running late to her Fiction Workshop. The workshop itself didn't actually start for another fifteen minutes, but since the second meeting she always arrived as early as she could to make sure she got the best seat in the room, the one in the front row, closest to both the door and the cute professor who headed the workshop. He had the face of a Greek god, and you could just tell he was hiding some abs under those vests he always wore. Dude had a cake, too. _You could probably bounce a quarter off of that…_ She ran faster.

As luck would have it, there was some redhead in the choice seat and the only spot left in the front row was the one by the window on the other side of the room, and consequently next to one dark-haired, perpetually scowling student. That was always the last seat to be filled. The guy was certainly a looker, but he was such an asshole. All the girls, and honestly most of the guys, would pine to take him for a ride from afar. She couldn't deny that she'd imagined taking him for a ride to the moon and back more than once. But then he just did or said something that deflated her lady boner a bit, never completely, but enough to make her reconsider.

She sat between him and the window for the first half of the class, but now that the break was over, everyone was being broken off into pairs to workshop pieces about sensuality. To make things easier for Professor Hot Stuff, everyone just worked with whoever sat next to them.

"I'm Hinata," she said as she pushed her desk closer to his, purple eyes sizing him up under the tracksuit.

"Sasuke." He turned dark eyes on her for a moment before he placed his paper on her desk, and took her's for himself. He ignored her for her paper and started marking it up in red.

 _Well, geez, don't write me a whole fan letter just yet_ , she rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't be a fan letter," he sneered and she turned to look at him, pink dusting her cheeks in realization.

"Sorry," she said, seeming to have taken an unremarkable interest in her desk.

He just huffed out air through his noise in mockery of a laugh. "No, no," he drawled, "nice to know the Angel of the Senior Class has some bite to her." She puffed up a bit in indignation and just turned her attention to his untitled poem.

"Hands on body

Roaming… feeling… brushing…

Exploring mounds and valleys

Once only imagined

Hands in body

Pulling… pinching… flicking…

Getting damp and warm

With excitement

Body on body

Grinding… humping… panting…

Body in body

Thrusting… crying… moaning…

Louderandlouder

Sensations overwhelming

Hot — too hot — on fire

Can't think, can't —

 ** _Ugh_**."

Hinata didn't realize how she'd pressed her thighs together or how she'd bent her torso over her desk. Dark spiky hair and a broad back flashed through her mind and she attempted to quell the thoughts. Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye and gripped at the air. He scribbled something on her paper and put it on the corner of her desk. He left the classroom with all his stuff.

Hinata felt ashamed of herself. _Honestly, who behaves like that in class?_ Jesus, if I was a dude that would've been embarrassing. But she couldn't help herself, she was just reading his poem and something related to him stirred within her stomach. Then saw his long fingers drumming his desk and she just blanked. Next thing she knew, he was out the door and she needed a change of underwear. _It wasn't even a good poem!_ Yet she chased the poor bastard out the classroom with her perversion.

She reached her dorm room and decided to work on her own piece since all she could think about was that class. To her chagrin, the boy had marked her paper in red all over. "Not sensual enough," "Amateurish," "'Dong?' Really, are you five?" " (845) 201 - 46" — _Hold up. Is this his number? I don't even… should I text him? It couldn't hurt…_

(914) 0627 - 0417: Sasuke?

(845) 201 - 4688: Hinata? Think you can head to H-hall, room 210?

_What._

(914) 0627 - 0417: Need help with the sensuality prompt?

(845) 201 - 4688: In a way.

She nearly dropped her phone. _What a damned pig._

(914) 0627 - 0417: Um… ._.

(845) 201 - 4688: Come on, you wouldn't be fucking my personality. And I know you want me ;)

(845) 201 - 4688: You did text me after all.

_He has a point._

(845) 201 - 4688: We could just work on the assignment together.

 _Does he think I'm stupid?_ She grimaced at her phone screen like it was what had offended her. One the one hand, Hinata couldn't believe his gall, who did he think he was, really. On the other hand, the man had some cojones to just drop a sex bomb on her like that. And it wasn't like she didn't find him physically appealing. _I really wouldn't be fucking his personality…_

* * *

 

She stood outside of room 210 of H-hall, hand ready to knock on the door, and eyes glued to the only name tag on it. _Cause, of course, he has a single. I can't do this. I don't know_ —

The door was yanked open and Sasuke, standing on the other side in all his handsome glory, smirked at her, eyes lingering on her shorts. "Bout time you got here. You coming in or you like the hallway?" She rolled her eyes. He shifted to the side as she walked in and he closed the door behind her. She saw his shoes on a rack to the side and took hers off, trying to ignore the tension in the air.

"So," Hinata began as she looked around to avoid eye contact, "what part of the writing were you having trouble with?" she decided to play dumb.

Sasuke caught on and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and then smiled. "I need help with one of my favorite pieces." He looked at her. "I thought you'd be the perfect one to help me raise it to a higher level."

"Right…" She put her bag on his desk, next to a small lamp, which was the only light to be had in the room, and started going through it, "Well, um, I can edit pre—" She stopped short when she felt his hands on her waist possessively. He leaned into her neck and pressed his lips on her skin. Hinata stared down at her chest, rising and falling faster than normal.

He pulled away. She almost whined and caught herself. She waited, excepting those hands to put themselves back around her, but nothing happened. After a few minutes, she licked her dry lips and turned around to face him. He stared at her from five feet away. He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not gonna force you, if you don't want to do this then—"

"That's, that's not it," she interrupted. "I just… I want…" she trailed off as she stared at his hands and bit her bottom lip.

He chuckled, "Alright, I get it. You want to sin with me, Angel." He infiltrated her personal space and leaned on her until she was propped up on her elbows on his desk. They knocked over his desk lamp. With his palms flat on the desk on either side of her body, he kissed her, firmly, head moving up and down, biting and sucking on her lips. She responded as much as she could while fighting a rising blush. When he kneed his leg between both of hers, something broke inside of her and Hinata's kisses became kneading and hungry, and Sasuke responded just as forcefully, practically devouring her.

Their breathing grew haggard and heavy. His hands were roaming freely over her while she clutched at his bunching forearms. She was losing coherent thought quickly, but held it together enough to realize that he had moved her away from his desk. She didn't have to wonder where he was taking her when she felt the back of her knees hit the bed. She fell onto it, backpedaling to the headboard whilst Sasuke crawled to it and hovered over her. Their glazed eyes locked the whole time in rising anticipation. He licked his swollen lips, dark eyes sinister and predatory. Her thighs squeezed together in an attempt to calm the throbbing between her legs.

He rose on his knees to remove his shirt and toss it to the floor. She stared greedily at the well-defined muscles lining his torso, eyes traveling down to the "V" that disappeared into the hem of his jeans. He sat on her side, capturing her lips for just a moment before their tongues roiled around in each other's mouths. She eventually had to pull back for air, he just turned his attention to her neck, nipping at it. He slipped his hand up her blouse and squeezed her breast. She let out a soft moan and clung to him, pulling him closer as her body heated up, her thoughts growing hazy.

He pulled away and made quick work of her shirt and bra, throwing them into the darkness of the room and got right back to work on the nook connecting her throat and shoulder. He bit down hard and she cried out only to shiver as he soothed it with his lips. He did it again and again until she had a line of bruises at the base of her throat.

With his tongue on her body, his saliva trailed a fire down her flesh as he went from her neck to between her heaving breasts, and down her warm torso. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and then ran it against the hem of her shorts. He made the return trip up her torso with his nose tickling her stomach along the way and then —

She gasped as he pulled down her shorts and panties. And then she gasped again as he slid her off the headboard, her back on the bed and her nether regions against his as he unbuckled his pants and his girth burst out. _Goddamn._

"I know, right?" He said with a wink. Was that out loud? She winced as her face reddened, Why do I keep — He gave her no time for further thought as he took a hardened nipple into his electrifying mouth. Hinata wailed and arched off the bed, trying to push as much of her mound into his inviting warmth as she could. Sasuke was pleased with himself as he felt her trembling beneath him, her soft, hitching breaths were like music to his ears. She began to raze his back with her nails and his nostrils flared. The little trails of pain they left on him made his boxers feel tighter.

He ran his hand down her side and slipped his fingers into her special place. She bucked against him and clenched desperately at his shoulders, unable to contain her whimpers. His brows furrowed as a heat thundered through his lower abdomen. He pumped two fingers into her, winding her into a frenzy, she was ready to explode. He pulled out of her and she nearly wept. "Not just yet," he panted and then locked into her eyes and sucked her juice off his fingers. Slowly, oh so slowly, he slurped it up, his cheeks hollowing with each pull. Hinata's stomach began to hurt, she needed him inside her.

"Sasuke," she breathed his name and he nearly came in his pants, her voice was so hot and husky. He couldn't wait anymore. He rid himself of his pants and positioned himself at her slick entrance, hands gripping her hips, trying to hold on to some shred of control.

He slid himself into her and she groaned so loud and felt so warm, _so good_ , that he had to pull back and do it again. This time he held there and waited for her to body to adjust to him. He kept a slow rhythm at first, but the pressure built within him so quickly that he was soon thrusting into her wildly, losing himself in a fever pitch. She fisted the sheets and bit down on her lip to keep from waking the whole hall. She nearly broke her spine in half as she jerked off the bed in ecstasy.

Her hands rooted in his hair and pulled as her walls clenched around his spasming length and both came, hard.

They groaned deeply, and Sasuke crumpled face-forward into Hinata's chest as she collapsed onto the bed. He took a moment to collect some energy before slipping out of her and moving around to pull her into his chest.

They laid there, hearts pounding, breathing erratic, clutching at one another as they came down from such a physical high. They gave into their exhaustion and let sleep claim them.

She awoke feeling too hot, and a bit crushed, trapped under Sasuke's chest as she was. She stared over his shoulder and let out a satisfied sigh.

"It was good for you, I take it?"

She shifted and looked into amused black eyes. "Who knows?" she looked away.

"Well," he yawned in her face, "my neighbors certainly think so, they came to complain an hour ago."

"What?!" Hinata tried to scramble off the bed and find her clothes, face a boiled-lobster red. He caught her around the waist and pulled her back under the covers.

"Relax, Angel, I was joking." He snorted as she mushed his face away in her exasperation. "To be honest though, it was good for me. Better than I'd ever imagined."

She propped herself on her elbows and stared at him. He'd said it in such an even monotone that she almost didn't catch it. "Huh," she huffed. "The Angel and the Asshole, who would've thought."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first SasuHina story I ever wrote (back in 2015), so I figured it should be the first I post on AO3. This site is kinda confusing though, so If anyone has pointers, totally hit me up


End file.
